Tied together in Fate
by BRMCscout45
Summary: What do you would have happened if Percy managed to save Zoe at the end of the Titan's Curse? What if the rest of in the series was with Percy falling for Zoe instead of Annabeth Spinoff. this is a idea I had so I don't know if I will continue. Peroe
1. I change the design of Fate

**AN: All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. This is a story idea that I had inspired by other Percy/Zoe fanfics that I have read, it might not be original and I might not continue it, but please tell me what you guys think.**

**PPOV**

I was literally in agony as the full weight of the sky was bearing down on me. You see, I had hijacked on to thisa quest to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth from the clutches of the General, but ever since I joined things seemed to be going downhill. Thals and surprisingly Zoe had tried to reassure me that it was already fore told in the prophecy given to Zoe by the Oracle. Even though I found out that the last line of the prophecy spoke of Zoe's death after I found out who her father was. Her father was the Titan general, Atlas. I was extremely worried about her, but she put on an expression void of emotion like it didn't matter to her as long as her mistress was rescued.

I had become friends with her and admired her determination to protect the ones that she cared about. Needless to say, I had started to form feelings towards her ever since Lady Aphrodite showed up before we passed through the junkyard of Hephaestus and when I had the 'dream' about her and Heracles. To the point that I confronted her with worry about her acceptance of her fate which lead me to swearing to her that I would guarantee that she made it out of this quest alive. She was extremely shocked about my oath, but I reminded her of my fatal flaw and started to explain my concern about accepting your fate, which stemmed from my concern about the Great Prophecy that would come to pass when I turned sixteen that I don't even know yet. She fell silent at that and averted her attention from me since then, but I would notice that she would give me gazes of worry every now and then.

She had been shying away from me with a sadness and worry ever-present on her face which appeared to increase tenfold and then suddenly disappear behind a mask of indifference when we got to the Garden of Hesperides. We barely got past Ladon the garden of the golden apples of immortality which I noticed nicked Zoe, but she rolled of that off her shoulder when we came face to face with her Father. It had been an incredibly difficult battle until I took notice and thought that Lady Artemis would be better pick to fight the Titan with Zoe. I had stumbled towards her and after having a slight argument with her, I took a knee accepting the burden of the titan's curse.

I couldn't really think straight as the muscles in my body felt as if they would contract right out of my skin before I died. Looking at the battle, I notice Artemis standing toe to toe with Atlas and Zoë sniping chinks in his armor, but I appeared that they would soon be overtaken. Suddenly, Atlas pushed Artemis back several feet and swung at his daughter tossing her into a nearby ruined pillar. Artemis appeared to attract his attention to avert his gaze from Zoe, dodging his strikes which were directed in my direction. I caught her eyes and caught on to the idea in her head as I prepared myself to be knocked out of the way.

After a few seconds, Artemis dodged a strike from the Titan general as he over swung and stumbled towards me. As he hit me I felt like I was hit by truck, but I the pain didn't register as I was still drained from carrying the sky. The battle was finally over as I collapsed to the ground and her the screams of Annabeth and the fierce roar of Atlas.

"NO," Atlas roared hammering his arms and legs on the ground since the sky fell upon his back this time around.

"Luke," the voice of Annabeth said as I swerved my head to see Luke as he was knocked off of the cliff at the conclusion of his duel with the daughter of Zeus. A grey streak was prominent in her hair which I thought was strange, but it could have been the after effects of holding the sky, but I couldn't focus on that as my gaze caught sight of the place where Zoe lay still. Using the last of my strength I made my way over to the lieutenant of Artemis, while Thalia was consoling Annabeth saying that Luke wasn't worth it or something. Lady Artemis took little notice as I made my way over to them as Zoe was giving her dying breathes.

"I hope I served thee well my Lady," she muttered looking towards her mistress.

"You have and so much more," she said softly, "you have been my greatest friend and your sacrifice will be remembered as one of the heroes of legend."

"Percy," I whispered turning her attention to me, "thank you for all that you did for me and I'm sorry that you couldn't fulfill that promise. I will see you soon." That caught Artemis's attention as she looked towards me in the corner of her eye before t0urning back to her fallen lieutenant. I felt empty and I started to feel like I was starting to disappear as I thought about all the things that I wish I could have said to her about my feelings. 'Zoe, I wish I could have to you,' but me thought were cut short by a familiar gentle voice.

'_Percy," Lady Hestia said in my thoughts, "I know how you feel about her and I am truly sorry, but I must say that there is a way that you can save her. If you combine your water powers and the powers I granted you then you can save her. _I thought back to the time she offered to become my patron.

_Flashback_

_I had just left the head counselor's meeting that was to discuss the last prophecy given to Zoe Nightshade, when I felt a calming aura coming from the cabin area. Unnerved that I couldn't go the quest that would have a chance to save Annabeth, I gave in to my curiosity and headed to the center of the cabin area. The source of this peace was being emitted from the center fire, where I could spot a figure of a young child messing around with the flame. I came up on the fire and noticed a girl around eight or nine, but I was stunned when a faint glow came off of her._

_I immediately kneeled as the girl turned around to face me with a smile one her face. I was racking my brain of all Greek mythology that Annabeth had blabbed on about before I came up with the name of the goddess. _

"_Lady Hestia," I said from my bowed state. Again she smiled towards me and I noticed the flames in her eyes before she started to address me._

"_Rise Young Perseus," she said directing me to a spot beside her, "and please don't bow to me I am not like the rest of our family." I complied burying that piece of information in my brain._

"_My Lady," I spoke with slight wariness despite her aura of calmness, "was it you who were trying to summon me."_

"_Yes Perseus," she said, "I indeed was trying to get you here. You see, I know you plan to journey after them on their quest and I would like to offer my assistance." I looked at her with a look of confusion. "I mean that I would like to ask you if you would be my champion and then I will grant you powers that will help save what will matter most to you when all is lost."_

"_How did you know?" and why would you help me and what do you mean about what matters most to me," I asked confused and flattered that one of the gods would help._

"_Despite what people or the other god's think, I know a lot and Percy, I see you as an excellent individual who can save us all. If you care about others then you shouldn't be held back from doing something if you could do something. You have heart and I value that and want to help. As far as your last question, take into consider your intention and what matters. Things always are acceptable to change just like things are not always as they appear. So what do you say, will you be my champion?_

"_Yes," I said with confidence, but was confused about what she could be applying._

_End Flashback_

Shaking the memory out of my thoughts, I stepped towards Zoe and kneeled before her determined to see her healthy and alive again.

'Remember Percy,' the voice said in my thoughts again, "the sources of your power are always in you no matter where you are.' Taking that in mind I set my hands over Zoe's limp body and willed all my power towards healing her. I quickly heard people's complaints and statements, but I did not hear any as I literally felt like I was pouring my soul into her. The tug in my gut had become more like a slug to the gut, which Artemis would probably felt like doing to me if not worse. Though this time I noticed a small flame present near my heart which expanded to cover my entire body in warmth especially in my hands as my hands glowed blue and orange.

The wounds slowly closed as those areas started glowing the same color as my hands. As it faded and I felt like I was fading into darkness, I heard Zoe gasp and squint her eyes towards me with a small smile, before I collapsed into darkness at her side.

**Interlude**

My sleep was dreamless as I started to take notice of my surroundings. My eyes slowly opened as the darkness faded and it appeared that I was in an infirmary of some sort. The walls were white with various tools along them. I guessed that there were several beds, but some were in different rooms, mine shared it with another bed which I guessed was on the other side of the curtain. I reached my hand out once I noticed a flask of nectar on the night stand. My body felt like it had been crushed and torn apart, but what was really weird was I felt this tug towards the other side of the curtain.

I must have made some noise because next second later Apollo came bursting through the door and greeted me with a smile. He quickly made his way over and handed over the nectar while inspecting my body for any damage. I took a drink of the nectar and felt immediately better. This time around it tasted like a liquid form of the candies my mother used to bring home for me when we lived with Smelly Gabe.

"Hello Percy," the God of medicine said once he found nothing wrong with my body, "how are you feeling?"

"oofh," I replied, "I feel like I have been torn apart several times and I feel something weird." Shaking my hed I asked what was immediately on my mind. "How is Zoe?"

"She is good thanks to you," He chuckled, "she is on the other side of the curtain talking to lil sis and I must thank you for your part in saving her." He sounded genuinely thoughtful, but before I could reply a blight light shone as Hermes flashed in the room.

"Nice to see you awake Percy," he said concerned, "I am sorry since you just got up, but you are needed in the throne room." I sighed as Apollo helped me up and offered to assist me there. I closed my eyes then and felt Apollo flashing us to the throne room. I immediately noticed that the entire council were present even Hades and my patron Hestia. Looking around the room I also noticed a tear face Annabeth, a stoic Thalia, and an impassive Zoe nightshade. Apollo patted my shoulder as I made my way over to my friends.

Zeus called the council to order as Artemis was retelling the events of her capture and the fight with Atlas, so I decided to ask my friends a few questions. Nudging my friends I tried to get their attention, but they were engrossed in the meeting. After a few tries, Zoe turned towards me and started answering my questions.

"How long was I or, I mean, we out," I asked? She took notice of the meeting before turning back to me answering my question.

"We have been out for about a hour and a half. I woke up about a few minutes before, but before you keep asking questions I want to try a figure out how I am still alive." I remained quiet seeing the confusion on her face before turning back to the retelling of our tale.

".. then Perseus convinced me to give him the weight of the sky..," Artemis was saying before darkness swirled in the middle of the throne room as the three Fates caught the attention of the gods and goddesses.

"Lady Fates," Athena stammered, wow she never sounded so nervous before, "what can we do for you?"

"The boy, Perseus Jackson has changed our design," chorused the three in unison, "We have come to either recreate fate as it was by killing Zoe Nightshade or make new." As they said this the cutter of fate brought a charcoal black and silver sting out to show to the crowd.

"He is charged by changing the fate of Zoe Nightshade by saving her life," the cutter of Fate said. I paled worrying about how I was going to be charged. "By doing this her fate to his."

"What do you mean," Poseidon asked considering he never heard that part of the story.

"On the latest quest, Zoe nightshade was destined to die by the hand of her father Atlas, but Percy Jackson stepped in and somehow saved her life by connecting his life with hers," the weaver of Fate said. I was thoroughly confused as I looked towards Zoe to see if she got any sense out of this, but all I noticed was that her face was paling gradually and tears were slowly making their way down her face. I wanted to wipe her tears away, but I couldn't do that here with the presence of Lady Artemis. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Lady Aphrodite winking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Do you mean," Athena started, but was cut off by the Spinner of Life.

"The string of fate has been tied," she said, "he has chosen and I order to keep fate how it is meant to be then it had to be done." At these words the throne room went silent as I was trying to process what it means. Zoe's face was still paling as the seconding passed, but now she looked flabbergasted.

"Thalia Grace was never fated to be the one of the great prophecy," the Fates said together, "she was meant to take Zoe's place as the Lieutenant of the Hunt so either kill Percy and Zoe or Thalia must exchange places with Zoe."

"No," Two of the Olympians shouted, "we cannot kill them." Thalia looked like she was considering it and quickly came to a conclusion as she burst out her answer.

"I'll do it," she shout as the council descended into chaos, "I will join my Half-sister's hunt." This got everyone's attention now as the Fates moved out of the room.

"Thalia are you sure you want to do this," her father started to say, but was cut off by his daughters next words.

"I, Thalia Grace, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt." At that Artemis shoot a silver energy at Thalia as the blessing left Zoe. "Father I am not suited for the prophecy and I don't feel at home anymore so I am glad to join." Zeus grumbled an affirmative and dismissed the gathering after no other topic was brought to the council. Zoe, while crying, made her way over the hunters to say her goodbyes since I guessed she would be coming to camp with me. That pull came again as I found myself following behind her.

"I am going to miss you Zoë," I heard Lady Artemis say, "we all are, but I am glad that you are still alive. I grant you access to my partial bless and a stay in my cabin. I'm sorry you have to leave, but it is for the best." Artemis and the other hunters, including Thalia, then hugged her and stated their goodbyes as I came up behind her. I tried to tap her shoulder, but she quickly turned around and punched my chest causing me to back away slightly.

"I'm sorry Percy," she said ashamedly once she realized who I was.

"I'm sorry Zoe," I said, "I am the reason that you're in this situation in the first place." She smile kindly trying to make her previous emotions.

"It's okay Percy," she said, "I am grateful that I am alive, but.." this time I cut her off.

"lets not delve into that now and get back to camp. By the way what did they mean by the string of fate has been tied." She immediately blushed which I found adorable, but uncommon for a hunter before she sighed."

Have you ever heard of the red string of Fate," she said

**AN: What do you think? Should I continue with this story? I am open to any commentary or criticism.**


	2. Red String of Fate?

**AN: I own nothing all credit goes to the author Rick Riordan**

**PPOV**

"What," I asked? As we were walking towards the elevator that connected Mount. Olympus to the mortal world, more specifically the Empire state building in New York.

"The Red String of Fate or sometimes called the red string of destiny is a myth from the ancient eastern folklore that stares that two people's lives are connected," she began to explain while a noticeable blush consumed her face.

"But how does that have to do with us," I said while stepping into the elevator ignoring the tune, 'Stayin Alive' by the Bee Gees.

"Well it sometimes was used in Greek mythology as a reference since fate is intertwined all forms and beliefs based on how they look at things just like the gods," she said, "In truth all different religions and beliefs are connected or the same it just matters how people perceive them, but let's get back to the topic at hand."

"Wait how do you know all of this if you just worshiped the Greek gods and beliefs," I asked very confused. Did this mean that there were other Gods out there, were there a Panthenon for the Roman gods just like there is one for the Greeks? This hurts my head to think about, I might bring it up later.

"Spend thousands of years alive you learn to accept the world around you and how they view the world," she replied answering my question. I wondered how much she actually does know. "In Chinese belief is about their god Yue Xia Lao, the god of Love and Marriage. It is said that he travels at night under the moon with a silken yarn and ties it to two that are meant to be no matter if they know each other.

There is one story about a young boy who is walking home one night and meets a man sitting staring up at the moon. This man tells the young boy that he is connected to a person who is meant to one day be his wife by an invisible red thread. Yue Xia Lao eventually shows the boy a young girl who is meant or destined you could say to be his wife. The young boy refused his claim, picking up a rock then he threw it at the young girl. Later when he becomes a young man, his parents arrange a wedding with this beautiful girl. On the wedding day, the man lifts the tradition veil off if his wife's face to discover that she was indeed beautiful, but he noticed that a small jewel was set along her eyebrow. When he asked her about it, she said it was to cover a scar that a boy gave her when she was young. He asked how it, she said a boy had thrown a rock at her when she was young. This young woman was proven to in fact be the one Yue Xia Lao showed him as a little boy."

"Butt," I questioned, my voice obviously stuttering, "How does that have to do with us? I mean, I pretty sure that we are not meant to be together. Plus you are pretty much still a hunter and you all hate males or any other boy that even comes close to you let alone me." It pained me to say it, but as I did I wished that she could prove me wrong, but that would mean reciprocating my feelings and she would never do that. Once I had feelings for my friend, Annabeth, but I had learned on this quest that she cared for our friend Luke more ever since they traveled together several years ago, but that's a different story.

I almost ran into the door as we were leaving the empire state building, but I could myself in time hearing Zoe giving a light laugh at my misfortune. I bet I was blushing like a tomato and grinning like a fool. Outside of the building, people were starting with their usual hustle and bustle of the city.

"Well," she said while looking around for a ride to get us back to Camp, "there is a slight alteration of that belief in Japanese mythology where a red thread would be attached to two people ankles signifying that they were equal or shared in the same experience or burden. What I am saying is that it is like that, but I don't know much about how much of our fate is intertwined. From the sound of it we are connected and that parts of our fate are one now. Which unfortunately means I must leave my sisters," she said voice cracking towards the end of her statement. I whistled loudly, as in calling for a New York cab, hoping that I could catch Blackjack and Porkpie for a ride back to camp. Catching her forlorn expression I did my best to comfort her.

"Shhh I am sorry again Zoe," I said softly keeping a respectable distance away from her since she was a hunter, "I'm sorry that I saved your life, but part of me could let you die." What she did next surprised me as I took a few steps back to stabilize myself from her hug.

"I know," She said voice shaking, "you couldn't go back on your oath, which reminds me." I heard the anger surge in her voice when she mentioned my oath. SLAP, she slapped me across the face so hard, but next thing I know I felt a hard fist connect with my nose. I guess I deserved this for my foolishness and for my manliness, which is commonly disgusted by the hunter. I was a little disoriented, but at the same time I notice that Zoe appeared disoriented as well with blood leaking from her nose.

"Zoe," I said shocked that she was bleeding, "How," but I was cut off by her reassurances.

"Its fine," She started trying to sooth my worries, "given the situation I guess what injures thee will also happen to thy." Given that she still spook with an old accent, I stared at her blankly trying to make sense of what she said. The ex-lieutenant of Artemis must have noticed that I had no clue what she was saying because she reiterated herself. "Gods Percy, don't you get it, she said with frustration in her voice, "our connection means that what happens to one also happens to the other." Now I understood what she was saying.

By this time I noticed two distinct figures circling overhead, which I quickly concluded that one of them was blackjack from the next words that I heard. You see I rescued this specific Pegasus from the ship, _the Princess Andromeda,_ which were carrying Kronos's forces' last summer on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. He had told me that his name with Blackjack and persistently called my boss.

"_Yo Boss," the black Pegasus said, "What's up? I heard that you and your lady friend needed a ride._ I quickly mumbled shut up and that we weren't in a kind of relationship that he was hinting at. Chancing a look towards Zoe to tell her about the ride, I noticed that she was wide eyed and completely shocked.

"Zoe," I asked, "what's the matter? These two Pegasus are only here to transport us to Camp, but you look as if you have seen a ghost." She glared at me for what I don't know before speaking her thoughts.

"I know that they are here to take us to camp you stupid boy," she snapped, which had hurt that she was referring to me again like the scum of the earth. I thought we had gotten past that, I guess some habits are hard to change. That being said I brushed the feeling away and continued to listen to her current thoughts. "It's just," she said, "I heard part of the black Pegasus's thoughts."

"First off he is my Pegasus and his name is Blackjack," I said pointing out a fact, "and it is one the gifts of mine, but I am confused as to how you would be able to hear him. I guess were are tied together more then we think." I was given a menacing glare at the beginning of my thoughts, which quickly turned into an expression like, 'you think.'

"_Um Boss," Blackjack said earning both of our attention, "Are we going to get going or are you two going to keep flirting." _Before he could say more Zoe cut him off with a glare worthy of the Hunt, while I looked down at my shoes discerning his observations. Rising my face towards others, I noticed Zoe walking towards Porkpie, but remembering something I grabbed her shoulders. She stopped turning around with a huff of Annoyment waiting for the reason.

"Wait Zoe you are still bleeding," I said worried which she shot back 'so are you', but I ignored that stepping towards her.

"What are you doing," She said annoyed with curiosity in her voice.

"Stay still for a minute," I said while reaching my hand up to her face slightly caressing her face while my fingers reached towards her nose. She flinched when I touched her face, most likely fighting her instinct from being touched, before quickly relaxing and blushing. My hand started glowing orange like before, meaning that I was using Lady Hestia's power given from her blessing. After a few seconds, I removed my hand and looked towards her to see her reaction. Once my eyes fell on her volcanic eyes, we immediately jumped back from each other noticing how close we were. During the healing, we had leaned close and when we looked each other in the eyes, we were close enough that we could share a kiss.

"What did you do," she asked curiosity, "How were you," but I cut her off to explain myself before the flames rose in my cheeks.

"It was from Hestia's blessing," I explained, "It was also how I saved you. She had given me her blessing when she figured out that I would get myself on the quest." I didn't want to say what else she had said because it was embarrassing and hinted that I liked someone else. She accepted this and turned around saying that we should get traveling before it gets any later. I sighed and walked towards Blackjack.

**ZPOV**

I got on the other Pegasus eager to be by myself in Artemis cabin back at camp. There was so much going on and so much information that I needed to process. From being willing to sacrifice myself for Lady Artemis, to being saved by Percy, finding out that my life was now tied to his, the embarrassment of explaining to Percy about the bond, and all the information I just found out.

The Pegasus quickly ascended into the sky and set off towards that wretched Camp Half-Blood. I could really blame Percy for saving me from death, since he made that stupid oath about protecting me. I knew my fate and accepted it, but once he made that oath I was increasingly worried about him and what he would inevitably do. But to be honest I never wanted to be saved because either way it would mean leaving the hunt and I was so sad to find that out. I might have become great friends with Percy and he might be the most wonderful guy I know, but I felt resentful for him saving me. Now I am tied to him and had to leave the hunt, but it left me so worried and confused because now I had nothing in my life but Percy. Since I left the hunt I debated starting over, but that is hard.

Looking on the flip side, I was terrified because I started having these feelings and a pull towards Percy. I never thought that I could have feelings for another male after what happened with Heracles. It was just that I have groan a great admiration for him during the hunt for his kindness and outstanding loyalty towards his friends, but ever since I came back from the dead, I found that I was pulled towards him. Most likely from the bond, but I started loving his facial expressions especially when he was clueless. He was extremely humble and had worried greatly how this affected me not thinking about himself. Though he could be a bonehead at times, I am glad that I still had a partial bless so I could hit him and make it count. I was shocked that it rebounded to me, but I never thought the bond we now had wold be that strong. Even when I started accessing his powers when I heard Blackjack talking to Percy. I swear I will kill that horse for assuming that we were, gulp, together.

When I had decided to leave and he had pulled me back to him, I was thoroughly annoyed, but froze when he placed his hand on my face. I felt that familiar warmth that I felt before I woken to see Percy when he saved me. Speaking of which how and why Hestia condoned Percy joining the quest, I was livid when he joined, but she is the most cryptic goddess anyhow.

By this time we had reached Camp and set down by the stables. Percy took the reins and took the Pegasus back to their stalls. I sigh thinking about how everything will keep changing while gracefully walking towards the glow of cabin eight. I ignored the pleas from Percy as he ran up to me claiming that I needed to get some sleep. By now I stood facing the door to the cabin.

"Good night Percy," I said after turning towards the direction he was walking in heading towards the cabin by the lake, otherwise known as Poseidon's cabin. He looked back at me at my words and gave me a slight smile responding in kind, before continuing on to his cabin. I entered mine and collapsed on my bed that I had always used when the hunt would stay in camp, but now I had to stay as they left. I started crying and must have cried myself asleep as darkness overcame my vision.

**AN: How was it? Should I keep going? Thanks for all the readers that have read and/or commented so far. I hope you enjoyed and agreed with Zoe explaining the Red string of fate, and I hope I got it right. Until next time on any of my stories BRMCscout45 signing out._**


	3. Some Noticable Changes

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion Books owns all**

**Zoe POV**

_The darkness caused my vision to fade. As soon as I left the conscious world, light exploded around me and I found myself in a familiar valley. The small creek that ran the southern perimeter of this little meadow the other sides were adjourned by trees. This was the field at the foot of the original Mount. Othrys in Ancient Greece were Lady Artemis had found me. _

_Across the clearing, sitting on a rock on the edge of the creek was the figure of the familiar twelve year old goddess, who was staring at the moon in the night sky, who gave me a family all of these years. Sighing slightly, I walked over towards her and sat beside her on the rock basking in the majestic night. After a few minutes, Artemis turned towards me with tears threatening to spill from her silver eyes._

"_Oh Zoe," she said before crashing me in a hug of a life time, "I am so sorry for everything that has happened, but I must admit that I am glad you are still alive."_

"_Shhh mi Lady," I cooed trying to calm her down despite the sadness clutching at my heart. _

"_Please call me Artemis," she said, "You have been with me as a faithful companion and friend throughout the years so please call me Artemis."_

"_Okay Artemis," I chuckled despite my sniffling. "I can never thank you for everything that you have done for me since you found me, I was planning to give me life to save you. To die a hero's death."_

"_I know," Artemis said, "but I am glad you were saved despite the consequences. I know that you were willing to sacrifice yourself and prove how great of a hero that you are, but sometimes fate can have other ideas. You must find a new life, but always remember that the hunter's will always be your family. I have been glad to have you with me all these years good bye Zoe."_

"_Thank you," I said trying not to let my emotions show as she was pulling me into her warm embrce, "it has been an honor serving with you all these years and I will miss you, Good bye Artemis._

The scene started to fade away as I noticed a lone tear escape Artemis's silver eyes. Soon the darkness took over and consciousness took me over. I woke up, alone, in my bed in the Artemis cabin realizing that my hopes of it all being a nightmare perished. It was early morning around 6 and hardly any campers were up. I stayed there in bed despite the routine of getting up and just thought again of all that had happen and what is to come.

'I can't believe that I am now tied to Percy,' I thought as I was making my way to the bathroom, 'an insufferable male, but nevertheless at least it was Percy and not some other male.' Once arriving, I striped thyself and took a quick shower. While I was bathing thyself, I replayed the last quest and how Percy had disproved what thy had thought of all of the male gender. He had actually cared and more or less treated his female quest members with respect. I had started to feel touched by him when he had given up the fleece of the Niemen lion for mi Lady. He had been able to discover my past despite my intentions. For the first time a male had shown me kindness and understanding to the point where I had started thinking of him as a friend.

That had led to the worry I felt when he made that oath. When he had finally found out about my father and my origins it slightly broke my heart to see his expression. It was worse when he connected it to the last line of the prophecy, which I had learned to accept it was to be my payment for Lady Artemis saving me. I warned that boy that he shan't have made that foolish oath, but he kept assuring me that he would die before I died. From then on I tried to keep away from him fore I didn't know how to speak to him knowing that I will be responsible for his death. His loyalty was quite commendable, but at the same time would foolishly lead him to his death.

Sighing, I rinsed thyself and finished my shower immediately missing the hot water easing the muscles in my back. Stepping out of the shower, I noticed a fresh pair of clothes set out on the wash room counter. Chiron had told me that he would send one of the female campers here to bring me some clothes to dress thyself in since I would be staying here at camp. In the hunt, we didn't keep much person possessions nor had a lot of clothing. Most of it, huntress uniforms. Were provided by Lady Artemis upon terms of joining the hunt. The clothes set out were a pair of silver panties and brassiere with an orange camp half-blood shirt and a pair of pants made up of a blue material. I believe that they were called _jeans, _at least that's what some of the younger hunters called them.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I used a towel to dry thyself off and I dressed in the garments before me. Pulling the shirt on over my head, I turned to the mirror and looked at my reflection and what I saw slightly unfazed me. What I noticedFirs was my eyes, I know that I had lost the silver ring around my inner iris which was gone, but to my surprise it was replaced with a ring of gold. 'What tis this,' I thought to myself, until I realized it matched the one that I noticed in Percy's eyes. Children of Poseidon eyes were a sea green color not with a speck of gold in them, but then again Percy was blessed by Lady Hestia. That could be it, but I will just ask him about it later.

Quickly running a brush through my hair, I made my way back to my bunk and grabbed my silver parka. Lady Artemis let me keep this with me last night, as I was putting it on I noticed a cling sound in the pocket. Reaching my hand in the pocket I noticed a silver charm bracelet with a crescent moon charm. I figured that it was a gift from Lady Artemis as I latched it around my wrist and made my way out of the cabin. Stepping out of the cabin into the frigid winter air, I immediately froze taking in all that has changed. Not only that, but a few passing campers stopped and stared at me with questions evident on their faces. I groaned in annoyance as people started conversing amongst themselves, but I ignored them. As I started making my way towards the dining pavilion, with the other campers trying to keep clear of me, when I heard the familiar voice of Percy address me from behind.

"Good Moring Zoe," Percy said, "How are you? Hey wait up for me." I halted in my tracks and turned to face the direction of the son of Poseidon. He was a hundred or so feet behind me running in my direction. As he got closer I noticed that his face was more elven looking like, myself, a nymph. He eventually stopped alongside me as I started answering his him.

"Good Morning Perseus," I said as a scowl graced itself on his face, "I am fine I guess you could say. How are you?" I started walking to the dining pavilion with him falling in beside me.

"Well, okay I guess, but I am dreading telling Nico that his sister didn't make it," he said. I remember Bianca's little brother, a bit awkward and all too ignorant, when the hunt faced the manticore. As we entered the dining pavilion, a silence fell upon its residence as the year round campers all were staring at us. I stopped in my place feeling the stares, but Percy continued over to the Poseidon table. Steeling my face, I made my way over to the Artemis table as people found their voices and started commenting or asking about the quest. Eventually I made my way to the serving line to get my meal sacrificing part of it to Lady Artemis in the central blazer.

As I was nibbling on my food, I tried my best to ignore the campers thoughts like, '_Percy and Annabeth are back' or 'Where's Thalia' to even 'Why is there a hunter here,' but to no avail. _I was brought out of my self-imposed silence as Chiron called the campers attention by clomping his hooves on the stone floor. He raised his goblet as we all joined him as he proclaimed 'To the Gods.'

"Now Campers," Chiron said, "today will be like any other day, but I would like to welcome back to quest members who managed to save Lady Artemis and would like to call a counselors meeting with the quest members after breakfesbreakfast."

I could hear the camps affirming his words, but it didn't evade my attention that a ruckus could be heard from the Hermes table. I looked over and noticed the campers there were trying to calm a little boy around ten. Upon closer inspection, I could determine that it was Bianca's little brother nico, a son of hades. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Percy get up from his table and make his way over to Hermes table. 'Wait,' I thought, 'is he really going to try and confront that boy about his sister and the quest now.' Groaning with a scowl on my face, I stood up to follow Percy. By the time I made it to the table, I started to hear the kid Nico, I think his name was, yelling at Percy concerning Bianca's death.

"You promised me that you would make sure that she was safe," Nico said as a faint black miasma started to glow around him. The other people sitting at the Hermes table were staring wide eyed at Nico as they tried to get as far away from him as possible.

"I tried Nico," Percy replied back, "we were lost in a junk yard when we were attacked. I tried to save her, but she stubbornly refused." Before the son of Hades could retaliate, I grabbed his shirt pinning him to the table and contributed to the conversation.

"Listen here boy," I spat out venomously, "your sister sacrificed herself for us to be able to save Lady Artemis. She knew the consequences of going on this quest and accepted them. She died honorably and I won't let you undermine her noble sacrifice because you're self-fish." In my rant, I could feel Percy pulling me away as Chiron rushed over to settle this feud.

"Silence," Chiron boomed out, "What Is going on here?" Nico stared at us and without a word ran out of the pavilion despite any ones protests. I was still fuming from the selfishness of that boy, Percy must have seen this as he started rubbing my back. Perseus was lucky that I had strength not to snap at him for touching me without consent, but oddly I felt warmth seeping through his hand.

"May I have the senior counselors follow me now," Chiron said motioning Percy and I to come as well. Wordlessly a few representatives out of the small crowd of demigods as well as Percy and I followed Chiron into the game room at the big house. After a few minute everyone got seated and Chiron cleared his throat. "Percy," the centaur addressed the son of Poseidon, "May you kindly enlighten us as to what happened during breakfast a few moments ago." I looked over at Percy and noticed him particularly downcast before looking up at the trainer of Heroes and answering his question.

"Nico was unsettled and gave a debacle over me breaking a promise that thy made before the quest," Percy answered. Everyone else around the table except Chiron stared at Percy as if he were speaking a different language. Even I was mildly surprised that I heard Percy with a jargon that I would normally speak. Chiron didn't appear as fazed as he requested that we tell them about our quest. I decided to tell the story, with Percy interrupting her and there, of the events during our quest. From traveling to the D.C to running in to Percy at the Smithsonian. His encounter with the General, the dragon teeth, and the Neaman lion. Traveling west, the run in with the Erymanthian boar, Aphrodite visiting Percy, and Bianca's sacrifice.

I noticed the campers shifting with unease during the story, ADHD and all, but they perked up or refrained from speaking during the story. Percy continued the story starting from our run in at the Hoover dam, to Annabeth's house, and finally our arrival at Mount. Orthys. At that point tears collected in my eyes. As he was retelling the events of that afternoon, I could sense the mood becoming depressed and Chiron looked grave. As we got the point where Percy saved me, the other counselors looked at him incredulously. I wonder why he left out his oath towards me in his explanations. Annabeth had been staying silent during the story as tears openly fell from her eyes.

"Wait, why would you save a Huntresses life," a boy from Ares cabin sked? I glared at him disregarding a life. "How could you get close enough to do anything?"

"First off," Percy said, "over the span of the quest thy have become friends with Zoe and I would never allow her to die if I could." I flinched as he said that thinking of when he made that oath towards me. "And I was allowed to get close to her as she was dying because Artemis and Zoe allowed me to."

"Why are you speaking as if you were born centuries ago," a daughter of Aphrodite asked?

"If you would let me continue," Percy said. At that he continued the story up until the point where the winter solstice meeting was over. Everyone and I mean everyone, side Percy and myself, was shocked with their eyes wide open when they heard that my fate was now tied with Percy's. We were bombarded with questions from the rest of the campers, while Chiron remained where he was deep in thought. Stuff like, 'Are you really blessed by Lady Hestia? What do you mean your fates are tied together? Or were you kicked out of the hunters because of your relation to Percy.' At that last one I could see Percy flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Now now let them have some breathing room," Chiron said ushering them out, "I sure that they could answer your questions later. Meet dismissed." Chiron turned towards us and motioned for us to take a seat. After a few moments to ensure that everyone else was gone, Chiron began to address us again.a

"You two have had a terrible quest, but it is not over. Annbeth believes that Luke is alive which is dangerous and the rise of Mount. Orthys does not help are favor. Now if your predicament with your combine fate is what I think it is then we must keep you both safe. Percy your mother has repeatedly called hoping to hear that you are safe and to ask when you're coming home. You need to call her and we need to explain your current predicament so that we could find suitable living arrangements for Miss Nightshade. Now you are dismissed. I could have Argus drive you home in a few hours, but until then I would like you both to take the day to yourselves until you leave and I hope you the best of luck.

Chiron was the first one to move as he dismissed himself to go to the archery range. Zoe just sat in her chair staring of into space if a look of deep thought, but all I could think about was how I was going to explain to my mom how I am now tied to this girl next to me. Hestia help me!

**Authors Note: How was it? I know that it has been a while since I have update this sorry and I am sorry, but I lost my inspiration momentarily plus I have been with other stories and such. Do you like what I have had them give the other so far. My favorite is all the scenes I plan with Percy! I will update again eventually so till then Ciao…*beep*_ **


End file.
